Persephone
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: She'd known them her whole stretch of immortality, and if they thought she would betray them then they were sadly mistaken. Some would even say she loved them. And that was why she had to forget that love, because love was a dangerous thing and she need to be kept safe. Especially from them, for they would be the death of her.
1. Prolog

**Prolog-**

" _When you die. The world around you doesn't just stop spinning. After all just because you are now gone from this world doesn't mean that the people who are left behind are. They have to keep on going, time keeps moving forward for them. It's not your fault that you died, it's just how life works. We live, and we die the only thing that matters after those facts are the people left behind. Because now they have choices to make, decisions that are hard, and mentally at some point they have to push past the death and move forward. But it's hard and honestly no one ever wants to move forward."_ _ **~A/N**_

… _ **.**_

 _Life is fragile_. The thought strung around her head as she looked down at the broken bloodied body of her eldest brother. A gut wrenching sub escaped her throat as she sunk to the forest floor. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to take it all in. That creature that attacked her brother was without a doubt in her mind a man bound by the moon. Suddenly the she was pulled roughly from the grounds surface. Shrill screams filled the silent forest, a cold hand clamped over her mouth silencing the scream.

"Hush." He said sharply, the accent from her homeland startled her. Blue wide eyes stared with fright at the man who grabbed her. She squirmed in his grasp.

"Calm down." There was something in his voice that lolled her body to settle. But her fear remained present considering that she could not see the man himself. Suddenly she found herself pressed against one of the trees. His hand was still covering her mouth but she could see him now.

The young woman was surprised by the look of the man. Dark strands of hair fell into his face, he was a worn look to him. It was the look of someone who had been hurt too much in life. Then the recognition set in and she realized she'd seen him before. A man passing through, staying at the Inn her brother owned. Suddenly his wrist was pressed to her lips and she felt hot liquid slide down her throat.

"Now forget you saw me, forget what you had learned about your brother." Then he was gone. She blinked. Confusion washed over her in crushing waves, and then realization settled in her brother was gone.

….

He was alone, with all his siblings left to their own accord the prestigious man was alone for the time at hand. Maybe that was what had brought him out into the woods that evening, perhaps it was fate. As he approached the old riverbank that he and his sister discovered the last time they were in these parts he was soon surprised with the sight of her. But as he stepped closer his nose was assaulted with the stench of blood.

She was sitting with her back turned to him, not which it mattered seeing as the young girl had neither noticed his appearance nor had anyway to defend herself even if she had. Her mind was far away from where she sat and she thought back on her family. Because now it was official, she had outlived them all.

The man approached quietly, working hard to gain his composure with each step. " _That's some mess._ " Her eyes snapped open as she turned her head slowly to look behind her. Tears ran tracks down her cheeks, but what captivated him the most was the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen. His gaze traveled down then taking in the beauty in front of him. A smirk worked across his features, as his gaze lingered on her exposed cleavage. When she noticed his smirk, her face flushed bright with embarrassment. She dropped the bloodied fabric onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her chest.

" _No need to cover up love_." He said with a teasing grin. She had the right to look appalled.

" _I am not some harlot!"_ But it didn't come out with the malice she attended instead her words were broken, and a sob caught in her throat. The man took one last look over her before rolling his eyes, slowly he slipped out of his overcoat. She soon felt the heavy fabric of his coat around her shoulders.

" _What happened_?" He questioned as he placed the article of clothing around her. The man watched as she aged ten years with his question.

" _Mein bruder, was mauled to death. Not long ago."_ Her voice was frail as she looked down at the bloodstained pick dress. Memories of holding his bleeding head in her lap while he took his last breaths assaulted her mind. A dark look crossed over the man's face.

"By the wolves?" His question wasn't in the first tongue they spoke and the woman looked at him with surprise.

"No, by the men who turn into wolves though." And then the waters broke through the damn and heavy tears streamed down her cheeks. She drawled up her knees and buried her face in them. He was quiet for a long time before he placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she looked up at him with a questioning but also fearful gaze.

"Come on, I have something you can wear." She felt the need to trust him in the moment, because he had every opportunity to take advantage of her situation and he hadn't.

"Alright." She agreed slowly and accepted his outstretched hand. Her free hand pulled the coat closer to her cold flesh as he released her hand and turned from her. Although a bit hesitantly she did soon follow after him.

"Thank you sir." He looked down at her, shaking his head. It was then she noticed his curly golden locks and deep blue eyes.

"Niklaus, you can call me Niklaus." A half smile graced her lips as she nodded her head at him.

"Persephone." Was the only thing she said, the man found himself smirking at the irony. Persephone, what a fitting name for the dark hair maiden.

"Very well then, Persephone."

 **XOXOX**

 **Hello everyone, I have decided that I want to revamp (ha) "I am Death". So this is the start of that. Please let me know what you think, I cannot wait to hear from you guys.**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	2. 1 Consequences

**Chapter 1: Consequences**

" _Acceptance of what has happened is the first step to overcoming the consequences of any misfortune._ _ **"**_ **~William James**

… **..**

Persephone sat up with a jolt, her head was groggy as she rubbed her eyes. It felt as if someone had hit her over the top of the head and she was waking up from being dead. Suddenly a blonde woman was right in her face. "How do you feel?"

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" She questioned. There was a burning in her throat, she swallowed stiffly but it did not subside. The blonde woman let out an annoyed huff.

"How do you feel? You are in my brother's home." The woman replied, conveniently leaving out a part of the questions.

"My throat burns, and my head feels like it's splitting in many pieces. What happened?" Her look surprised Persephone.

"You really don't remember anything do you? Christ, my brother is such a twat." She huffed standing with a frustrated growl.

"What are you talking about, what don't I remember?" Just as the words came out of her mouth, the blonde woman was in front of her holding her cheeks in her hand.

"Us, you don't remember us. And you want remember this conversation. All you know is that I came up here to check on you. You're not feeling well and my brother brought you here to help you." Then the woman was gone. Persephone was confused, what in the world just happened. Turning her head she examined her surroundings it was then she noticed a clean dress laid out for her.

Downstairs the other woman was pacing in the foyer, she ran a hand through her long blonde locks. Her elder brother was sitting on one of the couches. He regarded her with concern while watching her curiously. "Are we seriously going to help him with this? Persephone was nothing but kind to us while we stayed with her. Elijah tell me we are not going to lie to this innocent woman. Who by law is our sister?" Elijah raised a brow at her statement.

"We are not to do anything but stand by. If this is what Niklaus wants then he will reap its consequences when they come." He responded diplomatically and the blonde woman let out an unsatisfied snort.

"She'll hate him forever ever when she finds out." Her brother nodded his head at her.

"Hopefully then Rebekah, she loves him more than that." There was a creaking coming from the stairs. The pair of siblings grew quiet at the look of the dark haired woman who was now dressed in clean clothes.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but I feel very famished is there anything to drink?" She questioned meekly. The blonde woman was at her side suddenly.

"Yes, come with me. I'll be happy to get you something." She steered the woman out of the foyer and into another part of the house. Elijah stood from his seat as a knock upon the door sounded, quickly he made his way over to the door.

Elijah opened the door slowly, he was greeted by his less than pleased younger brother. "This is terriblly wrong." He stated as he entered the parlor.

"Is it done Kol?" The dark haired male nodded his head, before looking at his brother with a slight distain.

"I can't believe you who is the moral of us all agreed to this." And then he brushed past his elder brother pushing him slightly as he went. Elijah let out a low sigh. 'Nor can I.' he thought as he closed the door.

..

 _What am I?_ She thought looking at her reflection curiously. That shouldn't have been her first thought after she had just killed someone but it was. The blood from the servant girl was still on her neck and dress but she hadn't cared at this point.

"You're a vampire." The voice startled her, it belonged to the man who own the house. She'd only seen him once in the three days she'd stayed in the manor so his presence came as quite the surprise to her. Turning her head she stared at him with confusion.

"I'm what?" He looked at her with such an expression that it overwhelmed her personally.

"Your dead Persephone, you were raped and killed. And as punishment to me you've been forced into this life. I never wanted this for you. Remember who you are." He spoke with such meaning in his tone as he approached her she couldn't move. A wave of moments flashed before her eyes.

"Nik." Her heart welled with a flood of different emotions, but she looked at him with such adoration that it broke his heart for what he was about to do to her. She wrapped her around, it felt like it had been forever since she'd last seen him.

Niklaus allowed them this last moment of togetherness. "Persephone look at me." Her eyes were on him instantly as she held his gaze.

"Yes Niklaus?" She questioned, looking at him with concern.

"Forget me." He told her seriously, she looked confused.

"But I love you. If I forget you I want remember that." He looked pained, as he brushed a dark strand of dark hair from her face.

"You have too, I have to protect you. And your love for me is misplaced. I don't love you Persephone, it's all been a lie. Now forget that we met in the woods, forget we married, had a life, and forget all of it. All you know now is that I found you the night you died, your safe with my family, we are going to help you through the transition." She'd never know how little truth his words held.

Persephone blinked, she felt empty. Something was missing but she couldn't place it. Shaking her head she looked around her. What had she been doing? But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember.

…

Hollowed blue eyes stared at their reflection in the broken glass. Blood pooled around her feet from the incident. Two men and their sister stood by watching, until suddenly the deranged creature was in the younger of the males face. "How could you!" She screamed with such burning intensity, such insanity that the man took pity on her and snapped her neck.

"When she awakes brother, she'll be even angrier." His sister spoke with malice while watching him closely, he glared coldly at her.

"Mind your tongue Rebekah, this frankly doesn't concern you." The maliciousness radiated off him in large waves.

"I think Niklaus, what are sister means is snapping Persephone's neck after finding out you murdered her lover and then daggered our brother was a bit much. Besides, if you don't want her to be with anyone else-"The older of the two's sentence was cut short with a menacing look from the aforementioned.

"Unless you'd like to join our younger brother, I suggest you keep your thoughts regarding my.. Persephone to yourself brother dearest." The threat was clearly made, a tight line drew upon Elijah's lips.

"Very well, Rebekah prepare a bath for Persephone. She's going to need it when she wakes." He walked over to Niklaus slowly only stopping to where the currently incapacitated woman's body lay. Elijah bent down to the ground level and carefully picked up the woman cradled her in his arms. Her head fell back lifelessly, her long locks cascaded down in teasing waves.

Niklaus stood still for a long while, watching as his siblings vanished with his once wife. He let out an angered growl before sauntering out of the main foyer he needed to be alone.

Rebekah sat at the edge of the marble tub, she helped Persephone washed the blood out of her hair. Neither bothered to speak of what happened downstairs until the younger of the two women finally spoke. "How long has it been?" The blonde raised her brow at the sudden inquiry.

"Coming upon almost thirty summers now since my brother found you." The lie tasted bitter on her tongue as she spoke, but with a well hidden frown she spoke it well. Persephone nodded her head slowly.

"I thought after thirty years maybe he would allow me a little freedom. But yet for some reason, I feel extremely trapped within these walls." Her honestly made Rebekah feel sorry for her, shaking her head at the dark haired woman.

"That tends to be the consequences of the ones who my brother cares for. Whether you see it or not Niklaus considers you a close friend and this is the only way he knows how to show he cares." Persephone scoffed then splashed the warm water on her face. She then turned and looked at Rebekah with a sad smile.

"If he thinks us friends, then he is sadly mistaken. Friends do not threat each other as he threats me." The original wanted to be angry with the baby vampire but she for once found herself agreeing with her. Shaking her head she stood from the side of the tub.

"There, all the blood is out of your hair. Finish up, and will go grab a bit of something to eat." Rebekah said with a pleasant smirk one Persephone almost found herself returning. She didn't reply however as she sunk deep down into the water's comfort.

….

Persephone lurched herself at the dark hair male with a wide grin. He snickered while picking her up and spinning her around. "It's been a while Seph." His smirk towards his elder brother went unnoticed to the oblivious woman as she hugged her close friend tightly. When she let go of him she turned her head to Niklaus and smile brightly at him.

"Thank you Nik, this is a fabulous birthday gift. To be reunited with my departed friend." Elijah shook his head from his position standing behind Niklaus. This was almost ridiculous, the way his younger brothers acted when it came to the woman.

Elijah actually though the whole relationship between Kol and Persephone was rather strange. How was it even possible for two people who had never met before to be as close as the two seemed to be? The more peculiar thing was from the beginning, even when she met them as a human she gravitated towards either Niklaus or Kol. Niklaus had always been an obvious answer to him, because no matter what his brother said he knew that a part of Persephone knew there was a connection between them.

Persephone tilted her head curiously at Elijah, he had the same look on his face for the last few minutes as she was a bit concerned. "Everything alright?" She questioned as Kol and herself approached the two.

Elijah shook his head at her. "I assure you Lady Persephone, everything is alright." She found herself rolling her eyes at how formal he always was with her.

"If you're certain. Well come along then boys' dinner awaits." Persephone smirked before gracefully walking out of the room. Elijah rolled his eyes at the woman, her quick switch of emotions about wanted to give him whiplash. That was another thing he hadn't quite understood about this version of her. Because it just wasn't possible for ones emotions to be as unstable as the woman, even Rebekah's mood swings weren't as drastic as their house guest at times.

"She wasn't always like that." Elijah raised his brow at Niklaus as he spoke, he saw the remorse in his brother's eyes.

"You could fix it." Kol suggested as he went to follow Persephone, Niklaus glared at him but didn't say anything. When it was just the two brothers remaining, Elijah turned to look at his brother.

"He is right you know, neither of you should have to suffer as you two do. Sometimes I catch her staring out the window as if she's desperately searching inside herself for what is missing." Niklaus anger was boiling inside him, he wanted to snap at Elijah. But it was unfortunate that he also knew his brother spoke the truth.

"Well are you two coming or not?" Persephone stuck her head back into the room, an almost confused look upon her face.

"You and Kol can start without us. Niklaus and I will join you both shortly." She nodded her head at his response before slipping back out of the room. Elijah shook her head with exasperation but followed soon after her. It was better to leave Niklaus to his own musing.

….

 _Four hundred years was a long time to get to know someone._ She thought as she watched the brothers interact with the nobles of her once homeland. Maybe she should have taken Rebekah up on the offer to go with her to Spain. "You would have hated it love." His sudden presence behind her left her startled and clearly unamused.

"I thought you had left early this morning for the main land?" Her tone was accusing, he smirked down at her coolly.

"I was planning on it, but then I thought. What better way to pester my loving brother on his name day then to stick around a few more hours." Persephone snickered to herself at his tone.

"You better get going Kol, before Nik realizes you haven't left yet. Besides I have things to do." She walked gracefully away from him. That was the first time she saw her, and in that moment Persephone should have realize just how much things were about to change.

Her bright brown doe eyes, and long chocolate colored haired fell is light waves around lightly tanned olive skin. She appeared nervous, Persephone approached the human with a kind smile. "You seem a bit uncomfortable. Everything alright dear?" The girl appeared shocked that she would even speak to her.

"My lady, I apologize if I come across that way. I meant no offense." Despite the girls near to perfect tongue Persephone could hear a variation of a Bulgarian accent. She offered another smile and she laughed pleasantly.

"It's never an offense, I just want to ensure that everyone is enjoying the festive and you my dear look a bit out of place. I assume this must be your first big outing since arriving?" Everything about the dark haired woman drawled the young girl in. There was something about her that made everyone feel safe. She blushed slightly, surprised that she was seen through so easily.

"I'll admit, it's a bit more than I expected." Persephone nodded her head in understanding.

"Nothing is ever as we expect, well I hope you do find it in you to enjoy the celebration Lady.." The girl had the right mind to realize that was a question for her name.

"Katherina, and I think I might just do so." Persephone offered a one last charming smile before dismissing the girl with a slight nod and walking away. Completely unaware of what consequences this one child would reap for herself and the Originals.

 **XOXOX**

 **This chapter spans the first four hundred or so years of Persephone's immortality. The first two segments are obviously right after she's been turned, the next is a few years down the road, that segment before the last is a about seventy years after, and the last I know is a rather large time skip but I didn't feel like writing out filler for it at this moment. So as always tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear from you guys.**

 **Sincerely, LaRae**


	3. 2 Premonition

**Chapter 2: Premonition**

" _We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all_ _ **."**_ **~Eleanor Roosevelt**

… **..**

His dark eyes watched over her closely. Every little move she made he saw it, every raised brow or soft smirk, it was as if he needed to be sure. Of course she could feel his gaze lingering on her from his position at the second story balcony door. She had only volunteered her time to accompany the human girl around the grounds while Elijah ran errands. Certainly that hadn't warranted be watched like a hawk.

Contrary to popular belief despite all her time spent around Kol she did still know how to behave herself in human company. Besides she quite frankly found the company of the young Katherina appealing. She saw a likeness to herself within the human.

Niklaus shook his head as he turned from the window when she looked up at him and raised her brow and piercing blue eyes. Perhaps it shouldn't still surprise him to see the human he once met lingering in her gaze. Or the way she looked at him as if she was not sure what to think. On the other hand things were beginning to finally look to be in his favor. Five hundred years and he finally found the doppelganger.

"Lady Persephone?" The human's questioning tone brought her attention back to Katherina. She offered her no words of acknowledgment just a slight nod of the head. Obviously she took that as her queue to continue.

"Is there something between yourself and Lord Niklaus if you do not mind me asking?" Persephone tilted her head towards the window then back at Katherina. She raised her brow slowly, the intrigue was bright in the human's eyes. The woman in question considered what the girl had asked before she decided to reply.

"I am not certain. I owe a great deal to the Lord Niklaus and his family. But I do not think that means there is something truly between us." The woman who would soon ruin the life Persephone knew now nodded her head in a semblance of understanding. Soon after she found her voice.

"It's peculiar, how he looks at you. Especially when he believes he is unobserved." Persephone turn to look at where he had been but by the time her head circled around he was gone. She nodded her head at the human's statement but remained silent thereafter.

…

Hastily she walked down the hall carefully stepping over the dead bodies of humans and vampires alike. This was not how the night was supposed to pan out. Nikluas was supposed to break the curse and all was going to be right with the world, but this was all terribly wrong. Persephone honestly didn't know if she'd be able to forgive Elijah for taking this away from his brother.

When she found him he was standing over the daggered body of Elijah and blood was dripping down his face. He turned to face her as she approached, carefully she approached him. "What an idiot." She muttered while looking down at the grayed corpse of his brother. Niklaus wanted to grin at her but instead he was furious with her.

"Did you know of this?" He demand as he slowly backed her into a corner. Persephone held the right mind to look offended by the notion.

"You know I am not like the Nikluas. I would never betray your trust like that." There were words that felt ghostly on her tongue that she wanted to speak but couldn't. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"Your never this compliant, tell me the truth." He brushed the dark strands of hair out of her face as he compelled her. She placed her hand on top of his, her gaze softened with sympathy.

"I am telling you the truth, now we have a wench to punish." She pushed his off her before she sauntered away.

To say Persephone's plan of what punishment truly surprised him. Klaus had not realized that his innocent wife was not someone you wanted to cross. His shock was even more solidified when she explained her reasoning for such bloodshed, and he found himself to enjoy this side of her all the more.

….

There weren't many thing that Persephone regretted doing in her time as a vampire, but perhaps killing the doppleganger's family was a little too much or doing nothing as Niklaus daggered Elijah. But then again it wasn't as if she truly cared. For the past seven or so centuries they had been hiding something from her. And more than anything she did not fancy being lied to or kept in the dark.

Persephone stood up, the blood from the man she just killed still fresh on her dress. Rebekah sighed as she walked over to her friend. "Pity, he had been pretty." Smirking at the blonde girl Persephone shook her head.

"He was hand'sy, when do we set sail for the new world." Rebekah smiled at the thought of traveling to a new place.

"Now." Niklaus didn't look pleased as he spoke, Persephone smirked at him with a playful glaze.

"Come now Nik, have a bit of fun." She brushed past him and took Rebekah's arm. He looked down distastefully at the male's body.

"She was only having a bite before we set out. But he couldn't help but get handsy with a beautiful woman so she killed him." Rebekah was smirking at her brother now as well. Because if he'd just allow Persephone her memories he wouldn't have to be jealous but alas he had not yet. Persephone offered him a teasing smile, Niklaus had to hold back the growl that tangled at his throat.

…

The French Quarter of New Orleans threated the Orignals and Persephone quite nicely. They had found a semblance of peace here. Obvious so that they been here for more the twenty-years, which wasn't that uncommon for Nik if he found himself liking a place or if he fancied himself a ruler there. Of more recently they had been staying with the Governor but Persephone much preferred there Quarter home over the plantation.

"Miss, can I get you anything?" Persephone shook her head softly at the young servant girl.

"No Constantine, I am fine." The governor's wife had named the girl, she found out later that she had been the child of a witch who was killed and the soft hearted woman had taken her. A caretaker, is what she needed. But in the short time Persephone had been around the Governor's wife before her untimely death she came to realize the woman was gentle of heart.

"Very well Miss." Persephone dismissed the girl with a nod before looking back out to the plantation. She heard someone take a seat next to her not long after. Lazily she looked over, and then rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to turn you, so don't ask." She knew the boy had been pinning after immortality for a while. And she had noticed how he played at Rebekah's feelings to hopefully gain it.

"That is not what I was going to ask Lady Persephone." She smirked at that, the Governor had eaten up at the fact that they were all Lord's and Lady's.

"Emil, I have lived seven or more centuries do not take me as a fool. Leave now, or you'll find me less merciful than Lord Niklaus." She compelled him, and quickly he stood and left her. Elijah filled the spot Emil had just left.

"I see you do not trust his intentions either." Persephone raised her brow at the more moral of the two brothers.

"I trust no man's intentions, and most defiantly not those of moral men. It was the likes of moral men who after all stole my family's wealth and ultimately led their death." She said pointedly at him before standing. It became obvious to her that she would not be given the peace she so wanted if she stayed sitting on the porch.

…..

The Originals fled New Orleans like wildfire. It was only Persephone who would reap the consequences of Rebekah's actions that day. She owed Marcel her life.

When news reached him that Persephone had not made it out of New Orleans unscratched he search fervently for her. What he saw when he finally found the woman who had grown to be his second mother made him sick. She was chained in a cellar, covered in blood, stakes plunged deep in several spots, and her mouth had burn marks, from what he could only assume were from the gag.

Carefully he pulled the stakes from her body it was like clockwork with each harmful thing removed she was coming slowly back to life. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she felt her body shift from the stiff position it had been in. As he removed the last chains from her limbs Marcel quickly maneuvered her into his arms.

"Marcelous." She murmured softly against the man she considered her child before darkness became her. He looked down at her with an almost protective gaze, and promised he would make Niklaus pay for leaving her to die.

 **XOXOX**

 **So I skipped around a lot here but it will be okay. It obvious that this story is going at a different track than that of "I am Death" and I think that I like it better this way. So let me know what you think? Can't wait to hear from you guys!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **LaRae**


	4. 3 Raveling

**Chapter 3: Raveling**

" _I think we forgot, how important actual human connections was."_ _ **~ A/N**_

… _ **.**_

Persephone hated Chicago more than any place on the planet. But she supposed it was time, she had missed them very much. Her eyes narrowed suddenly at the blonde ripper who entertained Rebekah's company. She knew him, for a brief time she had to go look into a lead about Katherine; there she had found the doppelganger having fun toying with two brothers. Typical Kat.

"Now look what we have here, and I was under the impression you were a gentlemen Salvatore." He quirked an eyebrow at the woman who seemed familiar. Barely missing the look of glee upon Rebekah's face. The two quickly embraced.

"I was wondering when you'd make an appearance." A voice sneered from behind her, Persephone turned quickly looking at him with such loathing. Her gaze pierced through him with an intensity that make any human squirm.

"If you wondered so badly you would have come back to New Orleans for me, so save of the heartache and don't speak to me. Regardless, I am only here to wish Rebekah a happy birthday." And the dark haired immortal did just that before leaving just as quickly as she arrived. It wasn't until he daggered his sister did he see her again.

….

If there was something she hated more than anything else it was war. Humans were such a fickle thing to her, with feeling that could so easily be offended. She sat in a quiet pub, a cigarette in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Her eyes darted over the words carefully as she read, the war was over. As a vampire war was a wonderful feeding frenzy that made everything less suspicious and maybe had Kol been around it would have been enjoyable for her. But without her best friend at her side she dared not partake in the frenzy. Persephone could sense his presence long before he slid into the booth across from her.

"Hello Elijah." She greeted taking a drag of her cigarette. As soon as the item was away from her mouth he took the stick from her and put it out.

"I am appalled that you of all people would take up such a habit." She rolled her eyes, annoyed that he took it from her, she set the paper down.

"Surely I'm free to do as I please, or have you forgotten that your family abandoned the right to tell me what to do when you left me to die in New Orleans." Her voice was cold, eyes narrowed. For the man before her was no greater than his brother. His eyes were unreadable as he regarded her.

"I believe you've forgotten our deal then sister." She snarled at him then, vampire face an all. What did it matter when she was in a pub she owned after closing hours?

"What does it matter now brother? It's not like I have any reason to believe that what you said was truth." Persephone sneered, her posture stiffened at his words. Finally she glared.

"Pity, and here I thought you were better than that Persephone." Suddenly the air around them became suffocating as she stared him down. The original found himself having a time at trying to breathe.

"I think it best you leave Elijah. And don't come back." Her words pierced him like a double edged blade. Standing from the booth she left the area walking away swiftly. As she walked away it became much easier for him to breathe. Perhaps…

….

 _Sometime during the 20_ _th_ _century_

Why had she come? She sunk to the grave, leaning on the stone for support. Technically there wasn't anyone buried here. Niklaus had the stone constructed for her, it was a memorial for her brother. It also served to her as a reminder to what she owed him.

"Josiah what am I supposed to do?" The ghost of her late brother sat on the stone his back turned to her, a sad look on his face.

' _You know I can't talk back Seph.'_ His thoughts were his own as he regarded his little sister. So many centuries had passed since he'd seen her smile. And of course he had been forced to watch her suffer for these last years.

"What's the point of talking to you when you won't even reply?" She closed her eyes, sometimes if she focused enough Persephone could feel his presence around her. Josiah bent down in front of her a sympathetic look on his face. _'Yet you still talk.'_ Shaking her head she could have sworn she almost heard him.

"I figured I'd find you here?" Persephone looked up her face blank, she hadn't heard him approach.

"Today's his birthday. I wish he was still here, he was my brother after all." He handed a bottle of bourbon to her and took a seat next to her.

"You still haven't told me why you're here Persephone?" His tone questioned her, she shrugged innocently.

"I'm just checking up on you Damon, I intend no harm." He chuckled taking the bottle from her hand and taking a swig.

"Well I'm here for a funeral." She snorted taking the bottle back from him.

"I pretty sure that's the punchline for our first meeting." He shook his head, of course he remembered that meeting very fondly.

" _It's a terrible shame, when a beautiful woman is senselessly killed." He looked up, the woman who spoke was beautiful. She could have almost put his dear Katherine too shame._

" _I guess you would be familiar with the concept." He said plainly. She rolled her eyes._

" _It's been a long time since then. By the way whose funeral is this anyhow?" The woman questioned curiously watching the procession from afar._

" _One of the founding family's daughters. Apparently the town fancies it's self a serial killer." She laughed quietly._

" _That does seemed to be the fate of those apart of the founding families. Tell me Mr. Salvatore how long since you've been home." He eyes betrayed his surprise as he looked at her._

" _Not long, I grew up with her. Came to pay my respects. Although from a far." She nodded her head in understanding._

" _That's right, you're newly turned. People here still would recognize you." The air that surrounded her made him realize she was far older than she appeared and the fact she knew so much didn't unsettled him as it should but he was still curious._

" _How do you know that Miss?" A playful smile graced her lips as she regarded him._

" _Nicolls. Persephone Nicolls. Let's just say I was a mutual friend with Miss. Pierce."_

"You never did tell me how you knew Katherine." Her eyes snapped over to his as she sighed. Of course this was what bothered him. She rolled her eyes a lie formed on her tongue.

"I turned Katherine. A very long time ago. So every now in then I'd wanted to check in on her. Of course the last time it had been too late. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to her." And neither spoke after that. Persephone told him what she needed him to hear all the while protecting herself and Katherina.

Dusting off her dress she stood, giving on last look to the dark headed male. "It was nice seeing you again Damon. I'll see you around." With that last parting remark she left.

….

Persephone had always been a creature of habit but so was he. So it shouldn't have surprised her then when Niklaus walked into her bar wearing his typical 'I'm king of the world' smirk as he watched her drop a whole tray of shot glasses. She looked distastefully at the mess before glaring at him.

"I've managed to stay away from you for almost sixty years. What do you want Niklaus?" Her tone was haughty as she placed the empty tray on the table.

"Now Love, is that anyway to treat your family." She snorted looking at him placidly, because she was sure he had expected another reaction out of her.

"Nik, I'll tell you once more. The moment you un-dagger Kol and Rebekah is the moment I'll consider us being a family again." He smirked at her almost like a madman.

"Didn't Elijah dearest tell you love, I dropped them to the bottom of the sea." Persephone raised her brow at him slowly.

"If you were expecting some reaction, you won't find it here. Besides I am no fool. You seemed to have forgotten Niklaus, I know you. And if you thought I'd believe that bullcrap then you don't know me." He scowled at her smug expression, a small growl escaped his lips. She raised her figure to his lips shushing him.

"So that bring me to my previous statement. What do you want Niklaus?" She eyed him bravely, watching with amusement as he looked down at her glaring. Finally he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think I might have found my doppleganger." And she smiled at him, happy for him at that moment.

"Congratulations Nik. I'm truly happy for you." He bit back a grin.

"I need you to keep an eye on her for me." She raised a brow at him.

"Why? Why won't you just break the curse now, surely you have all that's required." Klaus shook his head. Besides, he still had not found the lost stone. But Persephone need not know that information.

"She is only a child, now is not the right time." Persephone nodded her head in understanding. Niklaus no matter how cruel most believed him he would never harm or kill a child.

"Very well, where will I find her Niklaus?" He smirked at her.

"I believe you know the place, after all you did hide Katherine there from me." Persephone offered him an indifferent snort. A dust pan full of glass in her hand she turned from him and walked back behind the bar.

"You enjoy the fact that she fears you too much too actually care that she still lives." He leaned against the bar pouring himself a drink while watching her set up.

"It astounds me that you think so highly of yourself that you assume to know me Persephone." His voice held a sense of seriousness to it that she only cared to ignore.

"Because I do know you, always have. But I hope you know you're paying for that, most expensive scotch I have on hand." He smirked at her as he pulled a bill from his pocket.

"Very well, love. Now don't forget our deal." She rolled her eyes at his expense, and slowly nodded her head.

"Yah, yah. Now get lost, your brother will be by or call in the next hour to contemplate my lost soul. Surely your presence isn't wanted for that." Klaus smirked at her words, he of course knew of Eliah's attempts to watch over the woman. Pathetic that his brother assumed he would actually allow harm to come to Persephone.

"Goodbye, Persephone." She waved behind her back as she turned from him. Her mind began its work to come up with a plan.

 **XOXOX**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	5. 4 Talk

**Chapter 4: Talk**

" _Love is when he gives you a piece of your soul, that you never knew was missing."_ _ **~Torquato Tasso**_

… _ **.**_

His arm slung over her shoulder, she grimaced at the content. Her pale blue eyes stared into his bright blue orbs with a frown across her face. "Hello Damon." Persephone greeted him with mild distained before shrugging his arm off of her.

"Persephone. What brings you back to the Falls?" He asked discreetly inclining his eyebrow at her.

"I was following a lead on Katherine's descendants. But now that I've met her I couldn't care less." She told him pointedly. It wasn't like Damon would know she'd been keeping an eye on the Gilbert girl for the last five or so years.

He made a face at her like her words offended him somehow. "What interest do you have with Katherine' lineage?" He questioned watching the woman inspect the house she had just bought. Persephone bit her lip before sighing.

"Morbid curiosity Damon, surely even you could understand that." She picked up the box that had the little things she'd actually brought with her.

"Then why move into town Persephone?" Persephone scowled at him.

"I like the area, and I want to keep an eye on the girl. She reminds me of Katherine before she turned. Sue me for missing my friend Damon." Damon raised a brow at that. Persephone had never been one to talk of their Human years.

"What was she like as a human?" Damon took the box from her hands and carried it up the steps to the small home. Persephone shook her head slowly.

"Mortal." Persephone stated in a flat tone her eyes held no emotion. Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"You know that's not what I meant." She gave him a look that basically said 'and?'.

"Katherine is gone Damon, you need to move on." He looked angry with that note and promptly left. Persephone shook her head, Katherine was a selfish bitch who she would protect for as long as possible. Besides if she had any feelings for Damon she would have told him the truth.

Persephone let out another sigh looking over the mostly empty house. She had furniture sent over later this week. Now all that was left to let Nik know she'd settled in without any suspicion over her arrival. Save for the elder Salvatore but she could evade him with half-truths and would be fine.

….

Persephone looked up from the book she had been reading. Her eyes landed on the man who had slid into the booth across from her and she frowned slightly at him. She vaguely recognized him from Chicago as Rebekah's date that night. But the why he was looking at her, she knew he had no recollection of ever meeting her.

"You must be Stefan." Her tongue drawled over his name slowly, too make it seem as if she'd only just pieced that together. He gave her a stern look, to which she could only roll her eyes.

"I am, but I've never seen you here." His tone was accusing, and she flashed him a toothy grin.

"Your brother knows who I am." Persephone offered him a blank look. Stefan didn't relax at that, if anything his posture became stiffer.

"My brother isn't the best judge of character either." His tone was just as blank, she was almost impressed. Persephone then snorted at him.

"Very well. Persephone Nicholls, I'm the new art teacher at the high school." She folded her hands together on the table as she looked him dead in the eyes and then spoke in a very low tone.

"I'm also a vampire over nine hundred years old, I'd watch it if I were you boy." Persephone hissed the last part before standing. Grabbing her book from where it had been abandon and leaving the restaurant. What was it these days with younger vampires, had they no respect?

…

Persephone wanted to bang her head on the desk she sat behind. Why had she agreed to do this again? The old woman hated teenagers. But then again she promised she'd keep an eye on the Petrova Doppelgänger. Class had long ended but she was stuck grading projects before she'd leave. There was no way she'd bring this flimsy excuse of art work home with her.

A knock on the door to the classroom caught her attention and she looked up. Persephone offered the teenagers a small smile for motioning for him to come in. "Mr. Gilbert, what can I do for you?" His work was among the few worthy to be call art among her students.

"I just wanted to return some of the supplies I borrowed for my project." He held up a bag of charcoal pencils. She accepted that answer with a nod of her head and made a motion for him to go ahead.

Jeremy Gilbert regarded the new teacher with curious look, she was rather odd. He shook his head taking the bag back to its place among the supplies. She looked back down at the concept art in front of her before sighing.

"If the other students put more effort into this their work would actually be pretty good." She mumbled. His brow raised at her, he had never heard her say anything remotely nice about the others work.

"I'm pretty sure that is supposed to be effort." Jeremy looked at the piece sitting on her desk as he approached. Persephone shook her head groaning.

"A terrible shame then. To think I left my bar for this." She covered her face in her hands shaking her head all the while.

"A bar?" The question came before he could stop himself and his teacher was back to looking at him a light smirk on her lips.

"I use to own a bar, now I'm a high school art teacher. Funny how that works out." Jeremy could imagine Ms. Nicholls as a bartender, it somehow made sense.

"How does that happen?" His curiosity was getting the better of him today. She shook her head with a small laugh while standing.

"Hell if I know. Alright Mr. Gilbert enough of the 20 questions I think it's time for us to both be headed home." She left the papers on the desk, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Jeremy stood there for a moment before following suit. She was right, time to head home.

….

Somehow a few days later Persephone found herself face to face with a very angry Damon Salvatore later that night. "You knew." He hissed at her from his spot on her doorstep. She arched a brow at him curious as to what brought this on.

"Pry tell what you mean Damon. I'm old not a mind reader." He lunged for her then, Persephone easily sidestepped him then. Her hand puncher through his chest cavity and gripped tightly around his broken heart.

When she let go and withdrew her hand Damon coughed out her name. "Katherine, you knew she wasn't there." Persephone shook her head slowly at him. How unfortunate.

"I had an idea that she might have escaped. She was always did have the best back up plans." Persephone mused half to herself watching Damon out of one eye as she turned to head back into her home.

Damon followed her in cautiously, shutting the door behind him and following the older vampire into what appeared to be the kitchen. Persephone pulled two glasses down from the cabinet before walking over to her liquor case and grabbing a rather expensive scotch. She poured them both a small glass. With a raised brow Damon took the offered glass then witnessed Persephone down the whole thing in one go like taking a shot.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Persephone leaned closer and patted his shoulder.

"Katherine is and had always been a selfish bitch Damon. You do the math." Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the woman's phone ringing. She smiled at the caller ID before excusing herself.

"Marcellus." Her tone was affectionate as she answered, leaving Damon in her kitchen.

" _I need some advice."_ She clicked her nails against the back of the phone before responding.

"Of course, what's going on baby?" Because no matter how old he was she was still his mother and still got to call him baby.

" _I have a warewolf problem."_ She could hear him sigh on the other end. Persephone could no longer hear Damon in her kitchen so she leaned against the wall of the hallway. Because she didn't want him to hear what she said next.

"If you want to get rid of the wolves you'll need something to hold over them Marcellus. You have rules, make them follow. If you need me I can always come to the Qaurter." She worried about him, and all his good intentions. He snorted on the other end looking out over the court yard.

" _Yes because they're so afraid of you."_ She chuckled a little a smile soft on her features.

"I am terrifying Marcellus." Persephone stated in a serious tone, but he could hear the playful edge in her voice. He actually chuckled at that knowing what he needed to do now.

" _Merci, mama."_ Persephone's smile only widened at that.

"De rein, mon fils." The line clicked on his end and she closed the screen on hers. For once truly happy since coming back to Mystic Falls.

….

Time passed by the immortal quickly soon she found herself the chaperone of a masquerade dance, not long after that she was face to face with a man she hadn't seen in fifteen years. Elijah look virtually the same as the last time she'd laid her eyes on him.

"Ms. Nicholls, this is a surprise." He stated looking her over as she looked between him, the doppelgängers aunt, and step-father. Damon was standing behind her so couldn't exactly see his face. She did however hear his question.

"You two know each other?" She nodded her head slowly, never taking her eyes off the man.

"Yes, I met Mr. Smith some years ago. It's been at least ten years since we last saw one another." Persephone finally looked away from the original and then at Damon.

"Well in that case, we should have a party. I'll host." For some reason Persephone did not trust his tone.

"Sorry Damon, but I'll pass. I've got no desire to catch up with Elijah. But feel free to carry on without me." She then turned her heel and walked away. Pulling her phone out and texting Klaus as she did so. This was so not what she signed up for.

Persephone could almost growl at his response. She closed the screen when she felt him approaching her. Her head turned and she gave him a sharp look. "Talk. I'll give you thirty seconds." His brow shot up at her.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Persephone?" Her eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"How about an apology Elijah? I think after all you have done to me I deserve one." His posture stiffened at her words, he could feel the eyes of the Salvatore on them.

"Perhaps here is not the best place for this conversation _sister_." The last part was spoken so softly, his words only for her. Persephone looked around before she met eyes with Damon.

"Fine, I know just the place."

….

Persephone sank down against her brother's monument. Elijah stood before her, he was giving her a sad look. "I'm truly sorry for hurting you Persephone, but you deserved to know the truth." She shook her head that was not an apology.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to say what I deserved. Because what I deserved was to die with my family nine hundred years ago and you and your family took that from me. I would have rather spent the next nine hundred years in ignorance than know that I had a child and a husband who I abandoned to become this creature." Persephone stood to walk away because she didn't want to deal with this crap. Elijah reached out grabbing her arm making her stay.

"Persephone the truth hurts, that's why I am sorry because I didn't tell you the whole truth. Now I will tell you the whole truth and I'll have to watch you hurt again because of my family. Because of him." She shook her head.

"I don't care anymore Elijah, Nine hundred years I've lived in the darkness caused by your lies. I'm done. I need not your truth, I will live in my darkness." She pulled her arm free and started to walk away.

"You figured it out then, that he was you husband." She clinched her fist at her side. But she would not acknowledge his words. It didn't matter now.

"Goodbye Elijah Mikealson." Elijah was left standing next to a grave constructed for the lost brother of the woman his own brother loved.

 **XOXOX**

 **WOW! It has been such a long time! So sorry guys lost interest in this story for a while there. But I have some of it back! So let me know what you think.**

 **Yes I know things move very fast in the chapter, but I seriously need to watch this season again before the next chapter because I want to take it slower for the next few bits.**

 **And oh my gawd! Persephone knows the truth, or at least some of it. Alright for reals this time let me know what you're thinking!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	6. 5 Mercy

**Chapter 5: Mercy**

" _You can close your eyes to reality but not to memories."_ _ **~Stanislaw Jerzy Lec**_

…

Persephone could vividly recall many tings she'd experienced in life. There were other things that she couldn't recall near as well. For example her first meeting with the Originals, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember when she met them as human. Not all together at least.

She knew she had met Kol during the days her brother was alive when he had been a tavern keeper. That's why they were close because she could remember him from her human days, remember him looking after her while he stayed in their home.

The woman knew she met Elijah before she turned, but couldn't place the memories to anything specific. She didn't trust him for this reason, because he always acted like they were close friends but she never remembered being close friends with him.

Rebecca was harder to place in her mind. Because the woman had been a friend to her when she first turned. Of course she knew that the mentally younger woman had some form of respect for her but it hadn't made sense.

And then there was Niklaus. Persephone didn't know what to tell you of their relationship. He had always treated her differently. Katherina had been the first to point it out to her some five hundred years ago. He perhaps could have loved her at one point, but to suggest that they had been married and had a family was ridiculous. Elijah was desperate. Wasn't he?

Persephone shook the insane thoughts from her head as she prepared her art lesson. There was no way she was his wife. But it did explain the blanks in her memories. Because she knew him better than anyone and if he believed that she'd be better off he would have done it.

"Stop thinking like that." She scolded herself out loud.

"Thinking like what?" Persephone looked up and saw Damon standing in her doorway. She must have forgotten to lock it.

"Nothing to worry yourself over Damon." He took her glass off the table before plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Hmm. How are your lessons going?" He didn't sound like he actually cared, and Persephone wondered then why he was there.

"What do you want Damon?" She snapped, a bitter tone to her voice. Persephone frowned at herself momentarily because she hadn't meant it to come out so harsh.

"We daggered Elijah." Her body froze at his statement and all color drained from her face. She appeared ghostly. Quickly she tried to pull herself together. But it was too late Damon noticed her reaction.

"How did you know about that?" He raised a brow at her.

"How do you think?" His sarcastic taunt of a question caused the woman to narrow menacing eyes at him.

"Katherina, I presume. Which means you learned of the dagger through me. Because I told her, whilst she was still human." Persephone ran a hand through the top of her scalp, Niklaus would not be happy to hear of this. She could feel the headache already forming.

Damon Stood from his position, he wondered now why he had come. "I think I would have hated to know you back then." He stated watching with an amused smirk as she leaned back into her chair with a loud sigh.

"Probably. I hated myself back then too. Did you know Klaus killed Katherina's whole family for what she did?" Damon gave her a look, Persephone drew her legs up on the cushion before folding them under herself.

"She mentioned something of the likes to Elena." Persephone picked her lesson plan back up intent on finishing the stupid thing while she talked.

"Klaus doesn't show mercy, it isn't his style, he simply doesn't believe in the concept. Elijah on the other hand is much tamer, he isn't as vindictive as Klaus. You and your little gang wasted a good chance to have a powerful ally. Now get gone, and lock the door on your way out." She gathered the remainder of her things of the coffee table, got to her feet and vanished down the short hallway. Leaving Damon sitting in her living room with a seriously confused look on his face.

….

 _Persephone stood by his side arms crossed defiantly across her chest. She couldn't believe he was doing this, it wasn't fair to make Marcellus choose like this. "Nik, I can't believe you would make my son pick immortality versus the woman he loves. Who is also your sister. Marcellus should be able to have both!" Her voice pitched as she spoke, he could hear her anger loud and clear._

" _I do not think I asked for your opinion Persephone!" He snapped at her as he stepped away with a newly daggered Rebekah in his arms. Klaus laid her down in the bed softly. Persephone cast her eyes to the floor and muttered something less than dignified under her breath. She knew he heard her, and pretended to ignore her like always._

" _If he loved her then he would have chosen her." Klaus stated as he closed the door behind them. Persephone stopped in her tracks, had he been human and not paying attention he would have run straight into her._

" _And if you loved either of them you wouldn't have made him choose. Marcellus loves Rebekah, but he also loves and respects you Niklaus. Can you fault him for wanting to remain with his family forever?" Her eyes seethed with rage. It was that moment that he wished to be anywhere else than standing in this hallway arguing about love and family with this woman._

 _Niklaus was however saved from continuing this conversation by Elijah walking up to them. "Perhaps here is not the best place for this discussion brother, sister." Persephone huffed at the both of them before turning her heel and storming off. There were perhaps still small mercies for the hybrid._

… _._

There was a knock. Persephone's eyes narrowed at the front door, she was certainly not expecting anyone. It had been several days since she last seen anyone, not even Damon bothered her in the last days. She placed her coffee cup down on the counter, newspaper still in her other hand she walked slowly over to the door.

It took quite a lot of skill to shock the dark headed immortal woman. She dropped the newspaper when she saw who was at her door. "Ms. Gilbert, Elijah.." The doppelgänger was giving her a determined look, Persephone couldn't wait to hear what came out of her mouth.

"Elijah has promised to tell me everything about Klaus if you will accompany us." For some reason Persephone didn't think the human was asking. She gave Elijah a look that said 'really', he shrugged his shoulders at her. Persephone scowled at him over Elena's head.

"Sure, why not." She pulled at the thin cardigan she was wearing before following them to Elena's SUV.

Persephone sat in the back, the human in the passenger seat, and Elijah driving the monstrosity. She shot a short text to Nik before putting her phone away. It was never good to leave an impatient almost hybrid hanging.

"Sister put that cursed thing away." Elijah was giving her a look in the rear-view mirror. Persephone stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bite me Elijah." Elena looked between the two of them, confused.

"You're siblings?" Persephone looked up at the question that had obviously been directed towards her.

"No…" She drawled out in monotone glaring at Elijah now. Before Elena could ask a follow up question the arrived at the Mayor's house. Persephone bolted from the car as soon as it slowed down.

Once Elijah was in a fresh suit and Persephone had muttered something insulting the three of them were in the main parlor of the Mayor's house. Persephone lingered by the door watching her brother interact with the human girl. "I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?" A question directed towards the teen. Because she certainly didn't know what they speaking of.

She look down ashamed. "No.. I'm sorry.." That was news to Persephone, she hadn't even been aware there were other witches in the falls. Maybe she wasn't paying close enough attention.

"And Katherina, she would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Persephone snorted at his tone. Elijah almost rolled his eyes at her. Elena tilted her head slowly looking between them before answering.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." Elena admitted softly. Persephone smirked. "Unlikely." Just as Elijah spoke. "I doubt that. Not Klaus's style." There was a small smirk on Elijah's lips.

Persephone walked around the couches to stand behind him. "Death would be to easy for her, after what she did." Elijah told her calmly. "Klaus shows no mercy to those who cross him." Persephone added her two cents while leaning over the couch to watch the human's reaction.

"I don't understand, you say you want Klaus dead but you still make Katherine pay for betraying him. And you, Damon says you turned Katherine shouldn't you feel something for her?" Persephone turned her nose up not dignify an answer to that question.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katherina to pay." Elijah's tone was dark, and for the first time in many years Persephone laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"There was a time I would have done anything for Klaus." He told her, Persephone couldn't help but to loose herself in the memory Elijah then spoke of. Meeting the enchanting young Katherina for the first time.

"Klaus is my brother." Words he hadn't spoken in fifty years out loud to anyone other than herself Persephone was surprised to hear them now. Still in shock over hearing those words admitted she missed whatever Elena had said and only refocused to hear Elijah's snark.

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'OMG'" Then the smug bastard took a sip from his tea cup. He proceeded in his story telling the human all about the originals.

"So there's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked, to make sure everything he said was true. Persephone spoke next.

"Their father was a wealthy land owner in eastern Europe. Their mother gave him seven children." Persephone knew the story better than almost anyone. Rebekah had once loved to talk of home and their life before being vampires.

Elena stood still looking at Elijah. "So your parents were human?" Elijah turned from the mirror he had been looking in adjusting his suit.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story Elena. Just know were are the oldest vampires in the whole world." Elena looked between the two vampires now another question forming in her head.

"We are the Original family, and from all of us vampires were created." He was being patient with her, Persephone would applaud him for it later.

"Yah but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead? And I still don't understand Ms. Nicholls involvement here." Elijah shared a look with Persephone, they weren't answering either of those questions.

"I need some air.. I'm still feeling a tad… dead.. come." Elijah headed from the door. Persephone smirked at the human before following slowly.

…

"So if sun can't kill and original then why is Klaus's so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" Persephone snorted, she'd done quite a bit of that since being dragged out of her home this morning.

"It's not real. The curse is fake. Elijah and Klaus devised a plan to make it easier for him to break the curse." Persephone spoke over Elijah's recalling of the Aztec scroll about the curse. He looked annoyed with her.

"Sister, do you wish to tell the story?" His tone was sarcastic, and she nooded her head. Elijah made a go on motion for her then.

"Why plant the curse then?" Elena asked over their small silent argument.

"What better way to find a doppelgänger and a lost moon stone than have ever member of two warring species looking for it. Klaus is patient he could wait out however long it took to find them both. You did wonder my role in this didn't you Elena?" The teen looked at the woman then confusion clear across her face.

"My sister had been keeping an eye on you and your friends here at Mystic Falls for quite some time now." Elijah told the teen who gave the woman a betrayed look. Persephone shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't understand, are you working for Klaus? Why let me stay here then? Why didn't you take me too him?" Persephone folded her arms across her chest almost defiantly.

"I do not work for Klaus. Because you are a child, or at least you were when we discovered you. Haven't they told you that breaking the curse must take place here?" Elena did not know how to respond too that so she went back to the previous topic.

"So if there's no curse." She started as the walked, still keeping an eye on the vampire who trailed behind them.

"Ah, there is a curse. Just not that one." Elijah told her suavely glancing at her once before continuing.

"The real one is much worse, it's a curse placed on Klaus." Elena's phone buzzed in Elijah's pocket, she ignored it.

"What are you talking about?" She threw he arm down dejectedly. Elijah stopped then turned to look at her.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you are his only hope." He glared down at the buzzing device.

"Well what is this curse?" Elijah ignored her question and reached for the cell phone.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it." He hand it over to her. Elena spoke to Stefan on the other end, an alarmed look crossed her face. Persephone watched with little interest as her brother argued with the female over whether or not her word could be trusted.

"I'll accompany her to the boarding house if that makes you feel more comfortable brother." Persephone placed a hand on the teen's shoulder in manner meant to seem less threatening. Elena was still however un-easing around the woman who had apparently been spying on her.

Persephone drove them to the boarding house. Only to stop a mile or so away. "Elena, I want to tell you something very quickly and then I promise to take you to the Salvatores." The human regarded her carefully and then nodded her head.

"Alright.."

"I've been keeping an eye on you for your own good. There are many out there who if given the chance would love to prove themselves to Klaus. They would have taken you from your home and killed your family. I did not want that for you, so Klaus asked me to watch over you until you were of age to make sure that did not happen." Persephone then started the car back up and continued to the boarding house as if nothing had ever happened.

Elena was perplexed by the statement and remained silent. Leaving each woman to their own demons and memories.

 **XOXOX**

 **Getting closer to the Curse being broken! And Persephone and Klaus seeing each other again now that she had been told the truth. Woot Woot!**

 **Alright so let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


End file.
